In known vehicle speed control systems, typically referred to as cruise control systems, a set-speed for the vehicle may be initially set by manually bringing the vehicle up to the desired speed and then manipulating a user-selectable user interface device, such as, for example, a pushbutton, to set that speed as the set-speed. When the user wants to change the set-speed thereafter, the same or a different user input device may be manipulated to increase or decrease the set-speed. In response to a requested or commanded change in set-speed, the speed control system causes the vehicle to accelerate or decelerate, as appropriate, to reach or match the new set-speed by sending commands to one or more vehicle subsystems, such as, for example, the powertrain and/or brake subsystems of the vehicle.
One disadvantage of such known speed control systems, however, is that if a user (e.g., driver) brings the vehicle to a stop or a standstill by, for example, actuating or manipulating a brake pedal of the vehicle, the system may interpret this action as an indication that the user wishes to override the speed control functionality performed by the speed control system, and as a result, the functionality of the speed control system may be deactivated or cancelled. In order for the speed control system to then once again assume control of the vehicle speed when the vehicle resumes movement or progress in an intended direction of travel (e.g., when the user releases the brake pedal), the user has to manipulate an appropriate user interface device (e.g., a pushbutton) to indicate his/her desire for the speed control system to do so. While this functionality may be appropriate for on highway driving, the need for user interaction to reactivate the speed control system each time the user brings the vehicle to a stop increases the workload on the user and may become a source of irritation to the user and/or hinder the user's enjoyment, especially in instances where the vehicle is traversing rough terrain, for example when driving off road.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the present invention to address, for example, the disadvantages identified above.